


Reminiscing

by zankiefanatic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's non existent i swear, smut that's not even smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zankiefanatic/pseuds/zankiefanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are safe and happy and that leads to a little reminiscing and a little more fluff than either of them can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry that I posted late, I just completely forgot and my internet was absolutely fucked yesterday. This is completely my fault. I hope i don't disappoint too much. 
> 
> This was written for the 2015 Gallavich Gift Exchange for http://katiedoodles83.tumblr.com/ she wanted a little behind the things with just cute headcanons that explained romantic and non romantic things that we would never get to see on the show. Lots of fluff and cute moments with a friendship with mandy and no gay slurs. Happy Holidays!!!!

Ian liked to go on walks. Mickey liked to go on smoke breaks, so the two balanced pretty well. They went on long walks, Ian holding tightly on to Mickey's hand as they moved. In the fall, when it was beautiful out, he would talk endlessly about the leaves and the trees and his never ending battle with Debbie about pumpkin spice vs. cinnamon apple. Mickey found this extremely amusing.

"Mickey, stop laughing at me!" He'd demand in a pout, chin jutting out.

Mickey would chuckled bumping playfully into the redhead. "Aww don't pout Freckles; I just find your endless devotion to spiced fruits . . . endearing."

"Fuck off."

But he would smile and it kind of lit up Mickey's whole entire world.

They liked to talk on the couch too. When Svetlana had Yevgeny and Mandy was at work they would have these long passionate conversations for hours about shit that could only matter to them. Mickey would come home from a run and collapse on Ian laying his head in the redhead's lap and light up to prep some bubbling rant.

"Fucking Iggy is the dumbest piece of shit I've ever met in my life, man. What I tell him? I told him not to take his whole supply with him on a run, been telling his stupid ass that for years but what does he do?!"

"Takes the whole—"

"TAKES THE WHOLE FUCKING SUPPLY!"

Ian chuckled and smiled as Mickey talked. Grumpy Mickey was a beautiful occurrence. It wasn't rare either; Ian was practically dating the Grinch. But like a cute Grinch, a sexy Grinch with muscles and a fat ass. He would hold his hands playing with his fingers and tracing the obscene language there. He listened to every word because that's the kind of person he was and he really just kind of loved hearing Mickey talk. His fingers eventually stroked through dark, raven strands another smile breaking out when Mickey pressed his scalped against the touch.

"Missed you." Mickey murmured when his rant on Iggy had run its course.

"Yea?" He beamed.

Mickey snorted pushing his hand playfully into Ian's face. Ian merely caught it threading their fingers together.

"I missed you too. Kinda missed your lips as well."

"Yea?"

"Oh yea."

Ian liked making out. The good news was so did Mickey. They lie on the couch for hours doing nothing but kissing. Mickey liked to think it had something to do with never being able to be out in the open. But with Terry gone they were free to roam, each other's mouths that is. Ian on the bottom for once, Mickey lied on top of him exploring his mouth in dirty yet gentle ways. Ian always made the go-to move of grabbing mercilessly at his ass, but Mickey never minded. Not with Ian. And then his goddamn sister would come and ruin absolutely everything, because that's what sisters are for.

There he was, legs intertwined with Ian's, fingers raking through hair and they rutted against one another when the door burst open and a fucking squirrel perched on a waffle came bouncing through.

"Oh for the love of god you two get a room!"

Mickey pulled reluctantly away with a huff. "We bought a room. We bought a whole goddamn apartment. Why are you here?!" And then to Ian: "Tell me again why we don't change the locks?"

Ian chuckled running his thumb along Mickey's kiss stained lips. "Because she's our best friend. And your sister. And we love her Mick."

"Hmph."

He found it hard to be convinced when she was interrupting his love life.

Still they ate dinner together be although some were more difficult than others they were indeed best friends. In fact some of Mickey's favorite days were when Mandy would come over and they'd play very intense rounds of Mario Kart or Halo reaching to quickly stuff whatever takeout was in front of them without interrupting the game. She made him happy when she wasn't being a pain in the ass, and she supported his relationship with Ian. All in all she wasn't a bad sister. But there's nothing like a good sibling rivalry.

It went on for hours. Mickey sweating and slightly turning his mouth so Ian could shovel terakihi chicken into it only for Mandy to calmly kicking his ass. He could never beat her, though it never stopped him from trying. He constantly kicked Ian's ass though, so his ego wasn't too bruised. And at night when they were all full and Mandy's lazy ass insisted on hogging their couch there might be a cute moment or two.

"You guys are so goddamn cute it's disgusting." She sighed stretching out along the couch like a kitten. "Get out of my face so I can forget my brother's in a committed relationship and I'm not."

Ian chuckled. "Good night Mands."

"Yea, night bitch."

And she still managed to flip him off in her near sleep. That's dedication right there.

They stalked off to their room shoulder to shoulder collapsing on the sheets that were never made and twirling their bodies into one. Sharing Terry's bedroom was a little scary, a little vindictive. Sometimes Mickey liked to pull Ian closer just hoping that somehow the scent of their gayness could reach him in prison. But most days he liked to just revel in the fact that the space was theirs and theirs only. A place where only love and comfort were brought and not pain or fear. The warmth that they found in each other every night was testament to that.

"Mick?" Ian whispered fingers ghosting patterns over Mickey's skin, another thing he loved to do.

"Mmm?"

"I been thinkin…"

"'Cause that always goes so well."

"Mick." He whined.

"Alright, alright; I'm listening."

"Just been thinkin. We've been together a long time."

"Are you about to propose cause I didn't even brush my teeth?"

"Will you shut the fuck up, asshole." The redhead snapped.

"Alright, Jesus, calm down Freckles."

Ian huffed. "I just wanted to say it's been the best time of my life and there's no one I'd rather be with. And I love you, but forget it."

He flipped over effectively dislodging Mickey from his chest and facing away from his boyfriend. Mickey rolled his eyes, cause Ian Gallagher was more dramatic than Leonardo Dicaprio with about as much Oscar recognition, but leaned over to slowly straddle his back.

"Aww c'mon. Don't be mad at me."

Ian remained silent, a first as far as Mickey was concerned.

Mickey liked to make his boyfriend squirm.

"Iannn." He tried softly, letting his fingers ghost over his boyfriend's sides. "Don't make me beg man."

His lips nuzzled into Ian's back sprawling kisses along the skin and kneading soothingly into his flesh. Ian was ticklish and he was also totally in love with Mickey, so of course he caved.

"Only cause your fingers are fuckin' freezing. No wonder you're so pale you've got no blood in you."

"Hardy har har. Come warm me up then, tough guy."

"Mandy's here."

"So? I didn't invite her. She's dead to the world anyway. Come on Iaaaaaaaaannnn."

"Alright! God, so needy."

Mickey snorted as his favorite ginger nestled on top of him and a half chub was always touching his hip.

"I'm, the needy one, sure."

"Shut up Mick."

As his lips became busy Mickey just smiled he could stand not having to talk for a while. It was later that night, when the sweat had dried, and heart beats had slowed that Mickey's lips found their way to Ian's ear in the dark of the night. It was like a secret a breath between the two of them.

"No one else I'd rather be with either . . . Love you too."

And in the morning they have a routine. After fooling around like the little domestic idiots that they were Ian would hop in the shower first because he had to be at the diner before Mickey had to be at the alibi. Ian shaved first and then brushed his teeth as Mickey was shaving. Sometimes Mickey would stare on in distain as his boyfriend blow dried his beautiful curls into obscurity because he didn't think they were the cutest damn thing on the planet. (Neither did Mickey. Really) And if Mandy was staying over and really needed to use the bathroom Mickey would press him boyfriend against the door and give him every reason not to leave just out of principle.

Ian made the eggs because Mickey loved the way he made him and there was something extremely satisfying about watching the love of his life attack a plate with such ferocity. Sometimes he made pancakes, Mickey attacked those too. Before work Ian would take his meds and grab his apron before sitting for fifteen minutes on his boyfriend's lap kissing the ever loving fuck out of him.

"I've got something to confess." Ian sighed teeth tugging at Mickey's bottom lip.

"Hmm?"

"You were a terrible kisser when we were first met."

Mickey's eyes opened widely. "Excuse the fuck out of me?!"

Ian chuckled hands framing Mickey's cheeks. "Oh calm down, you big scary thug. For one, you didn't let me kiss you for months when we were fucking, I happened to have the biggest crush on you possibly ever, and that caused me to hype it up in my head a little bit. Seeing as how you had never kissed anyone ever, it was a little . . . rough looking back on it."

"You're an asshole you know that? You know the balls it took to kiss your little lanky kicked puppy looking ass when we were in the middle of a job with my cousins? If they would've found out they'da kicked our asses all the way back to my house and handed us personally to Terry. You're lucky you got anything at all." He muttered angrily.

"Hey," Ian placated softly forcing his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. "I'd take your worst kiss for the rest of my life than a great kiss with anyone else. And I'll have you know; when we practiced a little it was fucking magic. You're perfect, Mick."

And of course Mickey would try to keep the look of anger on his face, but deep down they both knew he was particularly soft for the redhead.

"You're still an asshole." He mumbled stubbornly.

"Hmmm . . . Remember that summer when we got a motel to get away from everyone?" Ian whispered lips ghosting over Mickey's jaw. "That was some good practice."

"That was fucking terrifying. I kept thinking the dude was gonna realize we were gay and somehow tell my dad."

"But he didn't, cause most people don't care who we bang. That was the best summer of my life. We ate pizza and watched jeopardy and you let me take a shower with you for the first time?"

"You mean you barged your tall ass into my hot water and wouldn't leave?"

"I thanked you didn't I?" He smirked.

"That you did."

Ian sat up grabbing Mickey's hand and intertwining their fingers. It was one of the last things Mickey had been comfortable enough with them doing. They both realized how ass backwards their relationship was to go from fucking to friendship to actually dating, but Ian had made peace with it. He loved Mickey's fingers, loved the rough callousness of them and how gently they were capable of being. He liked that the words on them were harsh and crude because he knew they were capable of such the opposite. And he didn't care if not everyone got to know, as long Mickey continued to let him in.

"I remember the first time you let me hold your hand."

Mickey smiled shyly. "What that day at the Pier?"

"Yea. We took Yevgeny there for a picnic with Svetlana and stayed there all day until the fireworks came on that night, and while they were going you grabbed my hand when no one was looking. You let me hold it all the way home."

"I trusted you. Still do." He admitted softly.

"Me too."

Somehow their heads got pressed together and Mickey's fingers began drawing pictures on Ian's chest as they reminisced on the good times together.

"Remember the first time I saw you." He hummed.

"Was I sexy?"

"No, you were seven you dumbass." Mickey chuckled. "You were there when I went to drop Mandy off at class to make sure nobody was gonna fuck with my little sister. You had that weird ass smile of yours already lookin' like an alien, and you came over to her and I thought I was gonna have to knock you down, but you just told her you liked her backpack and offered to show her where it went. And then you waved goodbye to me. It just made me realize…"

"That we were destined to love each other?"

"No, that you've been fucking dorky you're entire life."

"Mick," He whined. "you're mean."

Mickey chortled causing Ian to shake by the effects of his laughter. It really wasn't a classic love story, not even remotely. But it was theirs. And they were content with that.

"I gotta go to work." Ian sighed staring adoringly at Mickey's face.

Mickey nodded. "Okay."

But neither of them moved.

There was nose nuzzling and soft, nurturing kisses that they could only get away with in the safe confines of their own home. It was because when Mickey felt safe and could revel in his own sexuality. Ian loved it. Those moments were the ones he cherished the most with him, when he was just: free.

They looked on with love and adoration and the kind of bewilderment when you love someone so much you question their very existence. And then she happened.

"Are you two sharing a chair right now? I thought that only happened in cheesy porn." Mandy snorted.

Moment. Ruined.

"And on that note, I'm late for work." Ian chuckled landing a kiss directly on Mickey's forehead.

Mickey sent a not so pleasant look in his sister's direction as the warmth of his boyfriend left his arms. Ian scurried about gathering his apron and things before he could head out for work. Despite the fact that Mickey was very much not ready for the day and still dressed in boxers and a tank top he followed Ian outside where the supportive yet nosiness of his sister couldn't reach him and it was just them again.

"Maybe after work we could go for a walk or something." He shrugged. "Bring Yevy?"

Ian's face lit up. "Yea! Yea that sounds great. I'll uh—I'll text Svetlana from work."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Ian smiled quickly leaning in to give his boyfriend another embarrassingly sappy kiss.

"I gotta go! Love you!" Ian called dashing down the steps.

"Yea, love you too shithead!"

But he did, and he was no longer afraid to admit that.

 


End file.
